Question Solved
It´s finally morning and Wolfy know he has to explain Ryder what happen, That wil be hard to tell and easy to know? Well you guys can find out. Wolfy: (zzz) WC: Wake up!!! Wolfy: Let me sleep! WC: Come on WAKE UPPP! Wolfy: Give me a reason. WC: Ok, first reason, you need to explain Ryder everithing, second, it´s going to be late and the last one, WAKE UP BECAUSE IF YOU DON`T WILL GET SOMETHING SHARP AND....... Wolfy: Ok ok, i already slept well, don´t need more right? hehe. WC: that´s better now how could you will explain? Wolfy: I don´t know. I hope Ryder forget and do not call... (At that time he pup colar has lit and a voice come) Ryder: Paw patrol to the lookout. Wolfy: (sighs) I´m so lucky today. (A few minutes after) Chase: Everyone here? Wolfy: Wait where´s Marsh... Pups: Don´tttttt (Marshall has slipped and down the others.) Pups: Wolfy!!! Wolfy: May i remember you is Marshall who has crash on us? Marshall: Don´t need, the fault is only yours. Wolfy: Thanks Marshall... WAIT, NO. (The pups laughed and the elevator has up and on top) Chase: Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder: Actually i don´t call you for a emergency. All pups but Wolfy: What? Wolfy: (sighs)I knew it. Ryder: That very good because i really want to hear the explain. Pups: Explain? Wolfy: Ryder i think the pups don´t need to hear what i´m going to say. Ryder: Horever what you say you can say to everyone. WC: Haha you are screwed up. Wolfy: Shut up. Ryder: What? Wolfy: Sorry Ryder not was to you. Ryder: Ok so explain all. Wolfy: Well... (at that time Ryder pup pad has recived a call) Ryder: Wait a minute. Mayor goodway: Ryder it´s a terrible mystery. Ryder: What? Mayor gooway: A Doctor is saying to see a mysterious creature. Ryder: That´s very strange, but don´t worry we will help, no job´s too big no pup´s too small. Ryder: Paw patrol to te look... wait you guys already are here. Pups: (laughed) Ryder: Ok Wolfy you can explain this after we solve this problem. Wolfy: (thinks) Hehe saved. (say) Ok Ryder. Ryder: Pups do you remember yesterday when you guys are int the Vet? Skye and Marshall: Don´t remind me! Ryder: Well, You doctor related see a strange creature in there, who knocked out him. WC: Oh that´s what we forgot? Wolfy: Yeah, I should know. Ryder: You should know what? Wolfy: (gulp) Nothing hehe. Ryder: Alright, Chase i need you to try search and capture the creature, Marshall, i need you to see if this creature is sick or injured, and Wolfy i need you if te things come too far, use you dart gun. Chase: Chase is on the case Marshall: I´m fire up. Wolfy: if i have to... Woof or Aww i´m here now. Ryder: Don´t worry i´ll do the possible to keep out using darts ok? Wolfy: (think) Ok but that not the problem. (say) Alright. Ryder: Alright the paw patrol is on a roll. (After some minutes they arrived) Doc: this creature has destroyed everything. Wolfy: (thinks) that will be harder, and is you fault to not help me (--´) Ryder: Chase follow the creature's trail. Chase: Alright. (Chase followed the trail and arrive at the lookout) Chase: Horever what it was, he live next the lookout, Doc what the creature has looking for? Doc: Some paper´s, but i don´t know why. Rocky: Wait so if you take all papers and we make a trap? Wolfy: (thinks) Haha that not will work. (Say) good idea. Ryder: Ok Rocky pick somethings to make a trap, Doc pick you papers please. Doc: Ok Wc: He will give te papers in on a silver tray. Wolfy: Yeah, maybe that´s was easy isn´t? Chase: What? Wolfy, stop talking yourself and help me here. Wolfy: Sorry, coming. (In the night) Chase: Alright is just wait. Wolfy: Guys i´ll go in the lookout. Don´t worry i´ll be right back. Chase: Ok. (Wolfy goes to the lookout and transform itself on a Zon On)(The Zon On normal form is like a riolu, but not is a pokemon, is just because i like his form ;D) Wolfy(Zon on, i call Wolfy(Z):How am I looking? WC: Like a blue dog. Wolfy(Z): Thanks,now, the papers. WC: Don´t forgot you only have 10 minutes before lose control. Wolfy(Z): Alright let´s go. (Wolfy has come and pretending not to see the pups comes close to papers.) Chase: Ruff Ruff, net (he lauch his net) (Wolfy trow it off) Wolfy(Z): nice try pup, but you can´t catch me. Chase: maybe i can´t but he can. Wolfy(Z): He? (Wolfy´s sense indicate Ryder coming behind, Wolfy rolled out of way of Ryder), Hehe, sorry guys, but i really need to go. (Take the papers) Ryder: You don´t leave me choice, Wolfy now!! (don´t see him) Where are he? Wolfy(Z): I think you friend is a little late. Skye: Look Ryder, in he´s neck, it´s Wolfy pup tag. Wolfy(Z): ............... WC: Seriously? Wolfy(Z): hehe. Zuma: He eated Wolfy. Chase: No, wait a second. Flashback Wolfy(Z): Just a little revenge for he wake me up early. Back Chase: Wolfy? is that you? Wolfy(Z): (Glup) No, what you are talking about? Chase: So you will don´t mind if i take this needle on you right? Wolfy(Z): (ikirins) DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT....(thinks) oh gosh Ryder: Wolfy, it´s that you? Wolfy(Z): Yeah... (Back to normal) Ryder: Why did you don´t tell me before? Wolfy: Cause it´s hard to tell. Chase: Wait, so you are the creature who the Doc has seen and who attaked Rocky? Wolfy: I only wanted the papers and not get a shot, and the creature who attaked Rocky was you Chase. Chase: That´s not time for joke Wolfy. Wolfy: The dream you though. it was real. Chase: ................ Wolfy: Like i said, it´s hard to tell, and i´m beliving someone here also have the power, but don´t know who. Marshall: So the lab where you was before be here, you was there because you have this powers right? Wolfy: Yeah, and there are more friends and when I'm ready, i´ll back and save they. Zuma: So dude, How this power work´s? Wolfy: Well... (Wolfy explain it all) Ryder: So, why you want that papers? Wolfy: I was want to see if anyone was changed place off that hell called lab. Ryder: Don´t worry, now we know about you,Chase and another of pups and we can help you. Wolfy: Thanks guys, i already see the papers you can bring back to the doc. Ryder: Tomorrow i will. Ok good night for you pups, it´s time to bed. Wolfy: OK night and Chase... Chase: What? Wolfy: DONT DARE WAKE ME EARLY!!! Chase: Hehe i will try. (The pups laughed and back to sleep) END :D NEXT STORY TOMORROW. = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories